Lessons
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: The Enchanted forest is a strange new world for Emma. So much for her to learn, not least about herself. Killian is more than willing to help... **Captain Swan fluff/angst and eventual smut**
1. Chapter 1

_"Let me show you how to ride…"_

An innocent enough suggestion, he thought. Now the Enchanted Forest was their home, it was time for the city girl to learn the ways of the outdoors. She needed the skills to handle herself on a horse: riding at speed and, if needed, during battle.

Of course he had not at all taken into consideration the amount of time such lessons would take. Not at all. And also the fact they might have to get close and he would probably have to touch her hadn't even entered his mind.

Certainly there had been absolutely no ulterior motive to his offer of assistance.

At first she had been reluctant.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

He'd given her that look, the one he'd developed just for her; chin dipped, eyes wide, brows slightly raised. "And why on Earth would you think that darling?"

"You, me, alone…"

The way she had lowered her voice when she said the word 'alone' had made something inside him tighten. Not that he had shown that of course.

"Why love, are you scared?" His voice was a curious mix of taunting and questioning. Although not intentionally.

She'd dropped her shoulder a little, her eyes flitting to the ground. "Of you? Please. More like I'm worried about the idea of having a pirate teach me how to ride. What do you know about horses?" When she spoke, he was certainly not taking in the view of her long neck that her change in position had afforded. Of course, it goes without saying that the fact her shirt had dropped enough to see the soft dip between her breasts had not even occurred to him.

Still, he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his lips. Oh, it was so easy, this game they played. Back and forth, ebb and flow…

"Oh Swan, I have skills you can't even dream of…" The sultry tone and dark lashed look he had given her had been purely coincidental to the subject manner. There was nothing in it. He just wanted to prove his worth and his friendship to her. No ulterior motive.

But he'd be damned if every word that passed his lips didn't seem loaded with innuendo.

The way her jaw had dropped a little at his words and the small, breathy laugh she had exhaled in no way excited or interested him. Of course not.

"Are you like this with every woman?"

"No." His answer was short and surprisingly honest.

She shook her hair a little and pursed her lips-observing him carefully through the corner of her eye, until she squared her hands on her hips, "Fine."

"So that's a yes?" he asked, as she moved to turn away.

"That's what I said," she called over her shoulder.

No, he had not detected a hint of something in her voice. No, of course not.


	2. Chapter 2

"No Swan, you're being too aggressive. Move with the animal – not against it."

Sitting astride his chestnut mare, he watched her as she attempted to drive her own horse around the large forest clearing they had found. She was leaning forward into the gallop; the reins twisted firmly around her fists, a look of determined concentration on her face.

"Use your legs, squeeze her flank, bend into it…"

The stream of instructions slipped from his mouth in a rapid relay. He could see her brow tighten and furrow: she was slipping, losing her grip until-

"Damn it!"

Suddenly she tumbled to the ground, landing on a patch of thick grass, rolling across the forest floor until she came to halt, lying on her back. The animal quickly galloped away as her teacher jumped down and ran to her side.

"Emma!"

When he reached her she was staring straight ahead open mouthed. His heart leaped into his throat –no, no she wasn't… But then she started to cough; chest heaving, she pushed herself up from the ground. She had a small graze above her right eye but otherwise looked intact.

"God's Emma, are you okay?"

Slowly she turned her head to him, nodding lightly. "Damn horse," she whispered as she stretched and curved her back.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "Maybe I was pushing you too far, perhaps you are not ready-"

"Oh, I'm ready Hook but maybe your teaching skills are a little off." She gave him a sharp look as she struggled to get to her feet.

"I can help you-"

"I said I'm fine!" Her words were sharp. He watched as she stumbled awkwardly to the side of the clearing before taking a seat in front of the fallen log where she had left her backpack. She reached inside and pulled out a water gourd, tipping the contents into her mouth. He couldn't help but notice the motion of her neck as it consumed the liquid. She had a fine neck – delicate, elegant…

He shook himself from his thoughts and marched over the tall grass to sit beside her – one leg outstretched the other curled at the knee. They sat in silent contemplation – the only sound that of the various birds and other creatures that lived in this part of the woods. Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out a small bottle, removing its cork with his teeth.

"Drink?" he asked, holding it out to her.

Wordlessly she took the bottle from his hands and knocked back a long, deep mouthful. She licked her lips as let her arm settle in her lap.

"Are you going to stay mad at me for the rest of the day?"

"I'm not sure yet," she replied, not looking his way.

"Well then, may I ask why exactly you are mad at me? You can hardly blame me for the horse's actions."

She let out a small, almost inaudible laugh before taking another drink and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "I suppose not." She twisted to face him, running her tongue over her lip. Oh he wished she wouldn't do that in his presence.

"Well then love I'm very confused. One minute you are cold to me, the next I feel you want something _from _me. I'm just trying to be a friend. An ally." Well, that wasn't strictly true, but he hid the lie behind a dram of rum from the other bottle he picked from his pocket.

"Don't lie," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you questioning my honour?" His boot shifted so it was almost touching hers. He watched her twist her head, her hair flipping over her shoulder. The floral scented fragrance of her blonde locks consuming the air around him; he breathed in deeply.

"As if I would ever do such a thing," her voice dripped with sarcasm as she dug the now empty bottle into the ground next to her feet. "But you're not very subtle."

The rum was starting to warm his belly, just as the first signs of dusk appeared. He rolled his tongue over the outline of his lips before settling it between his teeth. "I've never hidden my intentions Emma. I hope this hasn't made you feel uncomfortable."

"No…" she wrinkled her face and he saw a flash of something vulnerable cross over her features. "You know what? I'm sorry. I'm taking out my frustrations on you?"

He couldn't help to laden his response with unbridled innuendo, "Oh I wouldn't have any problem with that."

"Oh – you-"

He quickly felt better of his words. "Sorry Swan." He lifted up his still full bottle in a toast, "Old habits and all."

Her eyes were latched onto the blue glass bottle as it approached his mouth. Aware of her attentions, he moved teasingly slowly – grasping the neck with his teeth before wrapping his lips tightly and letting the burning liquid trickle into his throat. Slowly he peered over at her – catching her eye. Quickly she pulled the bottle from him and took her own hungry gulps.

"Now then, slow down love, that's the strong stuff."

"I can handle my alcohol pirate."

The word pirate stung. Still, after all these months, that was her name of choice for him.

"Perhaps, Miss Swan, you could start calling me by my real name."

"Kill-I-An." She rolled her tongue around the words tilting her head from side to side. Was she a little drunk?

"Yes, you remember then."

"Oh," she smiled, "I remember a lot of things."

Part of him said stop. Take the rum, ride her home and forget this whole damned day. But the other half -the louder half- said go on. Push. Make her say it.

"For example?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

Clearly, she didn't want to play this game, so taking the rum out of her hand, he lay back against the log. The light was starting to fade a little. Small fireflies began to appear in the distance, flitting between the trees of the darkening wood. Something had been on his mind now for weeks. Ever since they came to this realm he had watched her, observed her interactions, her emotions.

"Can I say something Swan?"

"Would I actually be able to stop you?" Her voice was tinged with sadness as she reclaimed the bottle. It was almost half empty now.

"I think you and I have a lot in common. In this land you are the outsider, the one who has so much to learn. After years spent searching, you finally have your family together; they are safe, happy and it was _your_ doing. But still you feel something missing inside, like you don't quite belong. You, darling, are still lost."

There was a silent moment as the weight of his words washed over them. "You're quite the thinker Hook. But please don't presume to know what is going on in my head. And we are certainly not alike." She caught his eye and he watched her raise the bottle to her lips, she paused just as the neck made contact. He saw he tongue slide along its edge, almost teasingly. She needed to stop that.

"I beg to differ," he replied, a taunting lilt creeping into his voice once again. He just couldn't help it around her; it was too easy, too tempting and far too rewarding. "I too am the outsider here. The fearsome _Captain Hook_," he grimaced at the moniker, "Rogue of the seas, now on land. I may have found what I was looking for, but I too _Emma_, am still lost."

"Ah, but you see, you never really found what you were looking for. You never got your revenge." She looked over at him from the corner of her eye. It was getting much darker now, a shadow fell over half her face but he could still make out her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"That was not to what I was referring."

Maybe he had said too much – taken this too far. She was silent and still beside him. How had this come about? A riding lesson in the woods turned into a heart to heart… She turned and raised her eyebrows, giving him a questioning look.

"You Emma. I meant you."

"Hook-" she dipped her head and rubbed her hand across her face.

"Love Emma. I was searching for love." He smiled a little and raised his hooked hand along his jawline. "I didn't know that until I found it. But I know it now."

He reached his arm along the log behind them so it was almost touching her back. She stiffened a little at his proximity –his heart dropped a little. Her eyes were closed now, fingers clenched around the bottle in her lap. Wordlessly her lips began to move, forming shapes as though she was trying to say something.

"Killian…" her breathing seemed to slow, became more difficult. _The alcohol of course_ he told himself. "My son, my son is my focus and-"

His hand moved to rest on her arm nearest to him, she stopped and looked up. There was something in her eyes, something new that he couldn't quite make out.

"And your son is fine. He is safe. And he loves you."

Under his hand her skin was soft and he began to softly trace his fingers up and down her bare arm as he gave her a smouldering look. He could feel her begin to crumple under his gaze.

"So my question is Emma. What now? What next for the saviour. What do you want?"

Her mouth dropped open at his question; her eyes wide, the bottle of rum forgotten. She seemed lost in thought – as if the question had never occurred to her. Spending her life searching for something, that had been her all, her everything. And now that time had come to an end, well, that was the scary part. The time when she had to make decisions for herself.

Finally she took a deep breath, her tongue moistening her lips a little, before she spoke…

**Reviews are appreciated more than you could ever imagine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a note about the way I'm posting this - it was only intended to be a short one shot but it's kind of growing into something bigger so I'm updating short pieces as I go ...**

_"So my question is Emma. What now? What next for the saviour. What do you want?"_

"I…" she placed her teeth softly on her bottom lip. He saw her hesitation, her fear. "No one has ever asked me that before. I mean, I've never really thought about what I want. Life has been about survival. What I needed to do, not what I wanted."

"Don't you think it's about time you started to ask yourself that question?"

She shivered a little. The air was getting colder as the last minutes of daylight eked away.

"Maybe."

The darkness was enveloping them, making their solitude in the forest all the more apparent. Across the clearing Hook's horse grunted softly.

"Same question to you."

A smile began to raise the corners of hip lips. Surely she knew the answer to that.

"Darling you know it's you I want."

In the scant light, she looked so stunningly beautiful it hurt. Her steel blue eyes sparkled and her skin glowed like that of some unearthly and mythical creature. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, pull her into his arms and show her how much he wanted her.

"Hook-"

"_Killian,"_ he reminded her.

"Killian, why do you keep wasting your time on me. I'm broken and confused and," she sighed, "I might never be ready."

"You underestimate your value darling." He shifted a little closer to her; he could hear her breathing, feel the heat of her body. "I have never, in my not inconsiderable life time, met a woman such as you. I've waited almost an eternity. I can wait a little longer."

He moved his hand to her shoulder, tracing over its bareness. She didn't flinch or push him away. He drew a trail across her shoulder and up her neck, sinking his fingers into her hair. Moaning a little, her eyes fluttered closed.

"What do you really want Emma? Tell me."

She rolled her head back into his hand, before turning so her cheek rubbed softly against his hand. With another flick of her head, her lips were against his palm, laying a gentle kiss on its calloused surface.

Flinching a little in shock, a shot of electricity ran up his arm, straight to his heart. Her lips, so soft and delicious. He had not tasted them since their shared moment all those weeks ago but the memory was still vivid, still haunted him in his dreams.

She reached up and took his hand within hers; rubbing her finger against the spot she had just kissed.

"Tell me," he urged, almost begging now.

Their eyes were locked together now. He could see the words hidden behind her half smile, begging to be released. "If I say it, then it's real, then it's out there and I can't take it back."

"Perhaps you won't want to."

His heart was pounding: it was straining in his chest, a low rumbling thud of anticipation. He knew she felt it too, he saw how much she wanted him in her eyes, even if she had not known it herself. But what was happening now was so much more: she was speaking from the heart.

"Killian, what I want - what I really want, if I look down deep inside… is you."

His breath caught in his throat and he made to wrap his arm around her waist – to pull her close and taste her beautiful mouth once again – but she stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.

"But-"

The feeling burning in his chest would not let her do this. No, she needed to stop. She wanted him, he wanted her: it was simple. Let the repercussions and consequences be damned, the want was all that mattered right now.

"No Emma, no buts."

Clasping his good hand around hers, he slipped them both to the downy forest floor and leaned slowly in until his lips met hers. At first he brushed his softly across her pink mouth, taking his time, relishing in the feel of her so close to him. Gradually, her lips began to part and he took this as licence to begin nipping at her mouth, lightly at first, increasing in pressure as the seconds ticked by.

She shifted so her body was now facing his, rising up on her knees so he was now lifting up into their growing embrace. Her hands moved to the collar of his coat as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

In his arms her body was pliant and cooperative, melding into his, arching her back into the kiss. His palm lay flat against her back, pressing her into him, his hook digging into the dirt at their side to keep him steady; the heady haze of love and lust within him creating a dizzying stir that threatened his stability.

Resting back against his arm, her eyes were wide. Catching their breath, they both stared at each other, almost disbelieving in what had just occurred. That passion, that fire between them was beginning to ignite and threatened to consume them.

"I want you Killian." She shifted forward until he felt her hot centre pressing against his growing hardness. Even through the layers of clothing it was clear what they both wanted.

"And I you darling." He leaned forward and stole another kiss.

She began to press again at his chest, pushing him towards the ground whilst her hands reached for the tie of his pants.

"Stop," he whispered. She paused and looked at him strangely. Her chest was still heaving. "Not like this. I don't want to take you like some common whore in the mud."

A smile flashed at her lips, a glint of something in her eye, "Maybe that's how I like it."

Her teasing response sent a surge of heat to his groin. Gods – did she know her effect on him? He restrained the urge to push her back down into the dirt and have his way with her – fast and dirty.

"No." He reached out and traced the outline of her face with his index finger, "I want out first time to be special, memorable. You couldn't imagine how much I have thought of this – you and I. I'd like to take my time with you, _ravish you, _darling."

Her mouth pinched at his words and he could see they were having the desired effect.

"Well then, perhaps we'd better be going."

Standing she reached out her hand to him, pulling him up with her. The air between them was electric; he could still feel her kisses on his skin and the sensation of her body against his. With one last glance, she turned to walk over to their one remaining horse.

"You coming?" she called, a sexy lilt to her voice.

_Oh yes, indeed, yes he was._

**The smut is coming...**

**A review would be very much appreciated! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a fine mist in the air was they rode back to the castle. She sat behind him; there was just enough room on the saddle. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, fingers entwined and her face pressed into his back as she held on for dear life. She felt deliciously soft and real against his back, he could feel the soft rise and fall of her chest and an occasional lock of hair whipped around into his face.

He rode swiftly –heck, dangerously, if he was honest. Every passing second bringing them closer to what they both wanted. The air was silent but the anticipation was palpable as both digested the events of that afternoon. She had finally admitted she wanted him. A part of his heart sang, but he knew it would never be that simple, this was just the beginning.

They dismounted inside the castle gates, a stable boy taking command of the mare from him and confirming that Emma's mount had returned to the castle of his own accord.

Together they walked along the dim courtyard, lit only by the flames of torches affixed along the wall, giving out waves of searing heat as they passed them. Their bodies were so close, shoulders almost touching. As they stepped into the tunnel that headed to the castle keep, he slipped his fingers into hers. She gasped as he pressed her against the wall, pushing into her with his hips as he claimed her mouth for his own.

Mewing into his embrace, she became limp in his arms for a moment before her mood switched and she began to kiss him back with a ferocity that took him by surprise. Hungry, lurching kisses, relentlessly pursuing his mouth as their lips met in battle –neither willing to back down or concede defeat.

Finally he snatched his mouth away from hers, drinking in deep mouthfuls of damp night air. She reached up and ran her lips along his jawline. He shivered, the impact of her touch reaching every part of him in a second. Closing his eyes he let the feeling wash over him.

"So keen love," he whispered.

She grabbed his hips and pressed them against her own, "You started it."

"Oh is that how it is?" he smiled. How he loved their flirtation – their back and forth. There were few women who had ever been able to match him and none ever so perfectly as she. "But that was just a preview my love, I told you, I'm going to take my time." He paused and put his lips next to her ear, "Ravish you _darling_. All night."

He felt her start, a feeling of self-satisfaction spread over him, as he watched her eyelids flutter and her swallow deeply.

"No one can see us."

He raised an eyebrow, peering down into her eyes. "Ashamed of your dalliance with a pirate sweetheart?"

She reached up and placed her hand on the bare patch of skin exposed by his shirt, her fingers grasping around the bundle of silver pendants around his neck. "Is that what this is?" she asked, taunting.

Rather than reply, he stepped back and released her from his grip. She still wasn't sure, or at least still didn't know what she felt, truly. Certainly, she wanted him, his body, the solace he offered but he craved more from her. How could he get her to see the truth?

"Well if you aren't sure you want this-"

"I want it."

As if to prove her point she reached down and curved her hands over his hardening groin. Silently he cursed and rolled his eyes shut. Perhaps he could show her…

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along through the tunnel to the heavy wooden door that signalled entrance to the keep. Once inside, they quickly made their way along corridors and up spiral stairs, being careful to make as little sound as possible. Finally they reached the uppermost floor of the north tower, where Killian had been given quarters until he found his own abode.

He paused at the door and looked at her seriously. "Last chance Swan, you come through this door and, well, everything changes. Everything gets much more complicated."

She seemed to hesitate, running her tongue along her lip, before she reached behind him and pushed open the door until they both stumbled inside into the darkness.

**Super short, but I'm promise I'm getting to the 'good' stuff next!**

**Reviews are super appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lessons 5

**Apologies for taking so long...**

Falling into the room, his heart was pounding; the steady throbbing of blood rushing though his body was all he could hear. His quarters were lit only by the bluish hue of the moonlight that filtered in through it's small window. Blindly they stumbled together into the middle of the room - mouths, hands and legs a tangle.

Firmly grasping her shoulder, he reluctantly pushed her away a little, catching a glimpse of the fire in her eyes and the way her chest heaved - God he just wanted to take her now… But no.

"You are keen…" he mumbled, before moving his attention to her ear - nibbling lightly on her lobe before running his lips down her neck, enjoying the way she squirmed against him.

"And you're not?" she countered, dipping her hand between them and wrapping her hands around his growing hardness.

"Touche," he whispered seductively, drawing out the last vowel until he felt her shiver slightly.

Stepping back a little, he slowly began to pull off his coat, letting it slide down his arms until it reached the floor with a dull thud. He watched her eyes flash up and down his body until they fixed up the large buckle of his belt. Raising a brow, he tugged the heavy leather from it's metal constraint until the belt and attached sword clashed to the floor.

They were mere inches apart and the proximity and warm of her body was so enticing - he had to fight his urge to rush ahead. No, he reminded himself, these things are best savoured.

Reaching forward, his fingers caught the hem of her shirt and began to pull it upwards, skating over her bare skin. At the same time her hands began to work at the small, silver clasps that held his vest closed. They both moved methodically, silently - the air thick with tension. This action of removing their clothing was almost a ritual - sensual somehow.

As she began to tug at the ties that closed his pants, he withheld a groan. She was so close to where he wanted her to be. Impatiently, he pulled her face to his -catching her in a raw and hungry kiss that made her pant into his mouth, before releasing her so she could continue.

"So, without all the leather - are you still a pirate?" she teased as she pushed away his pants, leaving him only wearing his half opened shirt.

"There's always a part of me that is pirate, my love," he replied before swingin her into his arms, his hooked arm cradling her back as he looked down into her face, "But tonight I am Killian. Tonight - I am yours."

"Then take me Killian," she challenged. He didn't need to be asked twice.

Stumbling over to the large, canopied bed by the window, he lay her down, pausing only for a second to pull his shirt over his head. Her eyes flashed to his left arm. Gently, she touched his brace where it met his arm. A look of concern crossed her face.

"Does it ever hurt?" she asked, as he moved to join her on the bed.

"Not any more," he replied, leaning down so they were face to face. Keeping their eyes together, he undid the leather straps of the brace whilst she pushed off her jeans and boots. A nervous tension filled the air. For all the earlier bravado and passion, this was real and raw.

They both lay together, naked, breathing hitching, the cool blanket of the air in the room enveloping them.

He wanted to touch her so badly. To feel her soft skin. But at the same time he was scared.

"Killian…" she began. "Are you sure?"

With a small lick of his lips, he pushed away his doubts and used his hookless arm to pull her hips to his, letting his hardening length push into her hip, "Absolutely."

Softly he rolled her onto his back, nudging her legs apart with his knees. The tangle of pendants that hung around his neck danced over the skin of her chest and she raised her eyebrows. With a smile, he tugged the chain from his neck, flinging it behind him before diving his mouth towards her.

Under his lips her skin was satin; smooth and creamy, he wanted to wrap himself in her for eternity. Her hands began to dig into his hair as she bucked and curved beneath him. Obligingly, he gave her some relief, reaching his hand down between them, letting one finger form small circles over her bundle of nerves, whilst his mouth found the hardened bud of her breast. He ran his tongue around her erect nipple, teasing it with his teeth before moving onto the other.

God he wanted to taste her.

She mewed softly at the loss as he began to shift down her body - letting his tongue trail down her skin, enjoying how it tasted vaguely salty after the exertions of their earlier lessons. Finally settled between her legs, he looked up her body, catching her eye as he let his tongue resume the task of his fingers.

Her eyes began to flutter and her lips parted as his tongue began to swirl and slide over her hot, wetness - sweet yet bitter tasting, he lapped against her, pushing harder, whilst his fingers worked their way deeper into her core. Killian knew how to read a woman. Hell, a man who had lived so long would have no excuse not to have this ability. But this was Emma… Carefully he watched her eyes as the pupils grew wider, caught the rise and fall of the chest which caused the curve of her breasts to obscure her face and enjoyed the way her breath began to come in ragged pants. He flung his other arm over her hips, pushing them into the mattress. With his fingers he began to tease that sensitive spot inside her - he felt her shift and moan.

Gods - he was doing this.

Faster he worked, sucking, flicking, circling with his tongue, twisting and curving his fingers, until her hips finally jerked free of his hold and she came around in his fingers in a half strangled cry that echoed around the room and sank through his very being.

Her body was still convulsing and shivering a little as he moved back up her, kissing her skin, twirling his tongue again, exploring her bare skin. The soft curve of her hips. The gentle dip of her stomach. The way her breasts swayed slightly as she caught her breath.

"Well…" she whispered, as he finally reached her face, using his hand to push away the few strands of hair that covered it as he watched the euphoric expression that hung over her face.

"Well…" he copied, settling beside her and hooking one leg around her body; letting her adjust, letting her come down from her high. Watching her made him only ache more to be inside her. To feel her come around him. To hear her call him name…

She was so quiet. He began to consider that maybe this was all that would happen this evening. Maybe his selfish desire to see her bend to the will of his mouth and hand mean that his own, other, satisfaction would have to wait. "Swan - Emma, if you've had enough-"

Reaching out, she placed a soft finger on his lips. Shaking her head and smiling.

Thank God he thought, whilst she rolled him onto his and dug her hands into his hair covered chest, tugging slightly and making him wince.

Then quickly one hand was wrapped around his shaft, instantly hardening it to an extent he thought impossible. Keeping her eyes on his, she moved her lips around his tip. He gasped as he warm, soft tongue made contact, lapping against him - almost leisurely.

She kept her eyes on his still as she took him deeper, one hand still working his length, while the other gently squeezed and cupped his balls.

He pressed his eyes shut. Her tongue around him felt like heaven - so soft and welcoming… Flashing his eyes open she was still watching him, a wicked look in her eyes.

It was so goddamn erotic he though he might explode and it took every inch of his restraint not to pound himself into her mouth and release his agony.

Of all the ways he had expected to take Emma Swan, this was not a scenario he had imagined.

She must have sensed his tension, as with a lingering lick from bottom to top she released him, crawling up his body until her knees straddled his hips. Her golden hair hung around her shoulders in loose, lazy waves as she hovered above him. Both hands were again on his chest as she leaned down to kiss him, teasingly rubbing her hot, wet center against him as she claimed his mouth for her own.

His hand cupped her face, as he pushed up his hips, desperately wanting and needing to feel her around him. The weight of expectation weighing heavily on his shoulders as this beautiful, strong, amazing woman drove him into insanity.

Finally she acquiesced, slowly sinking her hips into his, letting him slide inside her, gripping him tightly between her thighs. She rested her forehead against his as they both adjusted. Killian's eyes sank closed.

Perfect. It was perfect. Hot. Tight. Devine.

Then her hips began to rock, bucking against him, slowly at first, painfully so.

Her ran his finger over her cheek as she moved and their eyes met. Honesty - painful and raw shot between them. All barriers and bravado gone. Just two people, melded together in the most basic of ways.

"I love you," he whispered as she continued to roll her hips. Her expression pinched slightly - her brow furrowed. Gods, did he say the wrong thing?

Wordless she leant down again, increasing her pace just a little, until her lips met his cheek, "I-" she hesitated. He wrapped his arm around her waist, wanting to comfort her - to apologise.

"I-" she began again, lifting up her face a little until their eyes met, "I love you too." Then she smiled like he had never seen her smile before.

And all bets were off.

Whipping her onto he back, he pushed her legs wide and set a rapid, punishing pace. Driving into her with all the passion and lust of a man in love - a man who was loved. A man who knew what they both wanted and needed.

She panted and cried - screaming out his name in soft bursts interspaced with incomprehensible words. He worked her body, bringing her closer and closer - but with enough skill to draw out the experience just long enough…

Her fingers dug in his shoulders, nails biting him angrily. Their bodies were slick with sweat. He was almost spent.

With a final push he gave her all he had. Quick, skilful movements pulling out her orgasm in the midst of his own. A pounding mixture of rushing blood and rippling pleasure mixed with hot bodies and sweat and something more. Love.

He collapsed onto her; his face sinking into the pillow at her side. As the moment passed, the coolness of the room began to nip at his skin once more. Wordlessly, he withdrew and rolled to her side - pulling a thick woollen blanket from the foot of the bed to cover them both. Too spent to do anything else.

She turned to look at him - her cheeks flush, her eyes sparkling.

"Did you mean that?" she asked quietly, her eyes searching his face. She didn't need to give further clarification - he knew what she meant.

"Yes," he sighed, reaching out to run his thumb over her swollen bottom lip.

The she just smiled and turned, letting him cocoon her body with his own, silently breathing until sleep took hold.

Eventually he joined her in that release too. His mind and his body full of her - Emma Swan. The saviour.

His saviour.

_**Reviews are immensely appreciated xx**_


End file.
